


Protect Sammy With Your Life

by honeyfarm



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, WINCEST IS GROSS, dean is six, literally just brotherly fluff, not wincest, sam is a toddler, siblings can be affectionate y’all just make it gross
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyfarm/pseuds/honeyfarm
Summary: Dean knew their lives weren’t great, but at least he had his baby brother.-NOT WINCEST-
Kudos: 19





	Protect Sammy With Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so if the wincesties find this, I’m going to cry. This is literally inspired by my baby brother (who’s name is ironically also Sammy).   
> It’s about siblings loving each other as family. If you interpret this as romantic, you’re gross; get off my account.

Dean Winchester was four years old when his house caught on fire and he was told to get his baby brother, Sammy and run. He was four and a half years old when he was dragged across the country for his father’s work. He was five years old when he learned what his father’s work was. He was six years old when he was handed a handgun and told “Shoot first, ask questions later. And protect Sammy with your life.” So, that’s what Dean did.   
His dad was out on a hunt - a vampire, he told Dean. So, he was watching his little brother, only two years old, giggling hysterically as he played with a doll Dean made of sticks for him.   
The older of the two stood up from his place on the couch, dashing towards his little brother and picking him up, holding him up high and grinning.   
“Gotcha!” Dean informed, carefully bouncing Sam higher into the sky. Dean’s heart filled with joy as he heard Sam’s delighted laughter.   
Dean lowered Sam down, hugging him close and spinning. The toddler yet again burst out giggling. Dean slowed himself to a stop, gently setting Sam back on the floor.   
Sam blinked slowly, a little dizzy from the spinning, but beaming nonetheless.   
“Bean!!” he squealed in delight, looking up at his older brother with big eyes.   
Dean smiled. “Sammy!!” he responded with equal enthusiasm.   
Sam giggled again, slowly standing up and taking a few moments to regain his balance before waddling over to Dean with his arms open. “Hug!” he demanded.   
Dean chuckled softly, picking up his brother and sitting down on the beat up motel couch, hugging his little brother to his chest. Sam cuddled against him, eyes starting to close. Their playing had tired him out.   
Dean smiled, gently pressing a kiss to the top of his baby brother’s head. He knew their lives weren’t the greatest, even at his young age. But as long as he had his brother, it was going to be okay.


End file.
